Bottom of the Ocean
by xSeiichi
Summary: La légende du continent Roi.


Agora n'existe plus maintenant. De nombreux récits raconteraient les aventures passées sur ce continent.

Dans des temps très anciens, il existait un vaste continent au milieu de l'océan Pacifique où nous voyons aujourd'hui "que la mer et le ciel".  
Agora était une immense plaine vallonnée, s'étendant dans un océan infini. Son étendue se mesurait en milliers de kilomètres.  
C'était un très beau pays tropical, couvert de vastes plaines. Les vallées et les plaines étaient fertiles, de l'herbe croissait et il y avait des champs cultivés, alors que les collines étaient ombragées par une belle végétation tropicale. Aucune montagnes n'avaient pas encore été poussées des entrailles de la terre.  
Il était doté aussi de nombreux fleuves, rivières et ruisseaux, qui serpentaient entre les collines basses et les plaines fertiles. La végétation luxuriante couvrait toute la contrée d'une magnifique parure verte.  
Dans les vallées, les rivières formaient des lacs autour desquels fleurissait des fleurs odorantes où elles s'épanouissaient. Des papillons aux milles couleurs voletaient sous les arbres et des abeilles bourdonnaient de fleur en fleur, brillant comme des joyaux ailés du soleil.

Bien des générations auparavant, le peuple de cette contrée s'était choisi un Roi.  
Le Roi des Rois.  
Marethyu.

Tout le monde professait la même religion, adorant la Divinité sous forme de symboles. Tous croyaient à l'immortalité de l'âme sommeillant dans nos corps, qui retournait éventuellement à la "grande source où elle était venue".  
Marethyu était donc le représentant de la Divinité. Il était bien entendu qu'il ne devait pas être adoré, car il n'était qu'un simple représentant.

Agora fut pendant des années le grand centre de la civilisation. Les autres pays du monde n'étaient que ses colonies. Ses navires transportaient sans cesse des passagers et des marchandises vers les diverses colonies.  
Alors que cette nation puissante était à son zénith, couverte d'innombrables temples et palais, elle fut la victime d'une catastrophe.  
"Tout le continent se souleva et roula comme les vagues de l'océan. La terre trembla et se secoua comme les feuilles d'un arbre dans un orage. Temples et palais s'écroulèrent, monuments et statues furent renversés. Les villes n'étaient plus que ruines."  
Les cris de détresse de la multitude s'élevaient vers le ciel. Le peuple se réfugia dans les temples et citadelles, mais en fut chassé par le feu et la fumée.  
Les villes et tous leurs habitants disparurent dans les flots.

Quand le soleil couchant apparut à l'horizon sous la chape de fumée noire qui recouvrait tout le continent, on crut voir une boule de feu, incandescente et furieuse. Lorsqu'il eut sombré derrière l'horizon, les ténèbres opaques régnèrent, dissipées de temps en temps par les éclairs.

Pendant des millénaires, la destruction d'Agora a jeté un voile épais sur cette partie de la Terre.  
Quand le continent fut déchiré et englouti, des bandes de terre demeurèrent à la surface des eaux. Des îles et des archipels, déchiquetées par les éruptions.  
Après avoir recouvert la terre de tout ce qu'elle contenait, les eaux se calmèrent, comme satisfaites de leur oeuvre destructrice, et ces eaux s'appellent aujourd'hui l'océan "Pacifique". Un triste nom ironique.

Les quelques rescapés d'Agora fut peu nombreux, dont le Roi.  
Ils n'avaient rien, pas d'outils, pas de vêtements, pas d'abris, peu de terre sur ces îles, exilés. La mer bouillonnait tout autour de leurs refuges et au-dessus de leurs têtes des nuages de fumée, de vapeur et de cendres cachaient le soleil amical d'antan, éteignaient toute lumière.  
Les cris de désespoir de la population résonne encore au milieu de ces eaux. C'était un tableau d'horreur pour ceux qui en avaient réchappé mais étaient condamné à mourir de faim ou de froid.

Au bout de quelques jours, la fumée et les vapeurs sulfureuses se dissipèrent enfin. Le soleil perça le voile des nuages. Les nouvelles îles étaient hantées par des hommes et des femmes, tous allongés sur ces terres, immobiles.  
Rares furent ceux qui purent survivre à l'effroyable épreuve et nombreux furent ceux qui moururent misérablement.  
Leur grandeur passée était effacée de leurs esprits aussi complètement que les eaux du Pacifique avaient effacé Agora des cartes.  
Voilà ce qui reste de ce contient aujourd'hui.  
De simples écrits.


End file.
